


always my baby

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Frerard, Insecurity, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, kind of?, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Frankie thinks he can't be Little because of the way he looks.Gerard has to change that.





	always my baby

"Are you okay, baby?"

Frank had been silent for a few hours now, just sitting in the corner and playing with his stuffies. He hadn't really looked up or smiled at all, in a while; Frankie just sat there babbling softly to himself.

Gerard noticed this happening more and more over the past few days, and it's obvious something is bothering his baby boy.

"Did you hear me, sweetie?"

Frank perks up. "No. No, sorry, Daddy."

Gee sighs and slides off the couch, onto the floor nearby Frankie. "Are you alright? If something's bothering you, you can tell me."

His Little shrugs, fidgeting with his teddy bear. "No, nuffin'."

"You sure?"

He doesn't answer right away. Frank looks down sadly at his stuffies and thinks hard before speaking again.

"I... I dunno if I can be Little or not."

Gerard feels taken aback. "What do you mean, kitten? Of course you can be Little. You're always Little for me."

"No, I mean... I mean 'cause I'm a grown-up. 'Cause I have tattoos all over, and babies can't have tattoos. I have these rings here-" Frank points to the ring in his nose, and the other in his lip. "Babies can't have those, either."

Frank looks like he might cry at any moment, now. Gerard hates to see his Little so upset, especially when he loves him as he is. He scoots closer to him, and brings him into a hug.

"Honey, that doesn't mean you can't be Little," he says, gently rubbing Frankie's shoulders.

"Yes, it does..." he sniffles, "You probably want a Little that  _looks_  Little. An' I don't."

"You don't have to look a certain way to be Little. I don't care if you have tattoos, or those piercings, or if you look like a grown-up, sweetie." Gerard presses a warm kiss to Frankie's forehead, ruffling his hair. "You're always my baby. Always."

His baby boy gives a tiny smile, and Gee kisses him on the cheek. He does it again and again, making his Little blush.

"You're the cutest little boy I could ever have, know that? The funniest one, too. You're always making me laugh."

 _"Daddy..."_ he groans in embarrassment.

"It's true! It's true, you're so small and cute." Frank's cheeks are bright red, but he still smiles. Gerard pats his lap. "C'mere, come sit with Daddy."

Frank shyly crawls into his lap, and lets Gerard hold him while stroking his hair. He curls up and rests his head on his Daddy's shoulder.

"Pretty boy," he coos, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Frankie's ear. His Little giggles softly, and allows his Daddy to lightly caress the side of his face. "You know you'll always be my little boy, right? No matter what."

"...Really?"

"Yes, really. Doesn't matter what you look like... You're the best Little in the _whole world,_ and Daddy loves you very much."

He's the most precious thing in Gerard's life. Frank wraps his arms around him.

"I love Daddy, too."

**Author's Note:**

> hey my dudes
> 
> sorry for not updating this series in like AGES
> 
> so there's some more lil!fronko


End file.
